Sdorica/Specific
This page regroups information about the Sdorica maze that are specific to one or a few gumballs. Generic guidelines (there can be exceptions): * If it's essential to the maze (like getting the hidden gumball), put the info in the main page and eventually a link to it in this "/specific" page * If some special encounter is available to all gumballs but with special results or options for some gumball(s), you can duplicate the information if it is very small (like "Vampire gets +10 HP"). If not; it is usually better to have the main page give a link to the sub-page like this: **Special results with Vampire as main, see details here. Enemy Specific Info Usual Enemies Note: Stealing apparently always removes the normal drops but not eventual chests. Special Enemy Angelia *Angelia main with God of Thieves' Lantern can open Treasury Gate found in Fallen King City in Sdorica. First time reward is 3 Gem and 4,000 Coins. Subsequent times will give you 6,000 Coins. *Angelia's skill cannot heal Sdorica Heroes Adventurer Maze specific villagers (1x/run each): * 5x Million Infuse Bookmark * 9x Golden Orb or 9x Black Orb or 9x White Orb or 3x each. * 3x Seafood Soup * 20x Soul Energy or 2x Origin Seed or 2x Prairie Stele or 2x Bear Woodcarving Bunny See Bunny#Egg Contents to understand the mechanics. Maze specific drops per quality: *Normal quality: ** 3x Soul Energy ** Golden Orb ** Black Orb ** White Orb *Silver: ** Million Infuse Bookmark ** Seafood Soup *Gold: ** Origin Seed ** Prairie Stele ** Bear Woodcarving ** Dragon Slayer's Tear Chef See Cooking#Sdorica Highlights: * Consume 20% MP to increase Power. (Power increased equals to the 6% of MP consumed. Increases 1 Power at least) (1x/run) * Recover HP for the selected hero by 30% * HP +20, Decrease the enemy Attack by +1 * Attack +1, Extra damage +2% when attacking demon Future Cat, Prince & others Bank VIP Box gives: * 5x Million Infuse Bookmark Gang Cadre Special blackmails : * 5x Million Infuse Bookmark (2x/run) Junkman Maze specific trash can: * 5x Golden Orb + 5x White Orb + 5x Black Orb Lord of Ender Black Hole on the boss' first form removes all its skills except Rage. It seems (to be confirmed) that the Life Link on the Split Demons accompanying the BOSS is immediately removed when Black Hole is cast which means that killing them via Black Hole or while its effect is ongoing doesn't reduce the BOSS' HP making the use of Black Hole less than optimal in that situation. Paladin His halos do not help the heroes. As a matter of fact, the heroes do not seem to benefit from any effects or talents applying to Allies Paparazzi See Shoot#Sdorica Pirate Maze specific treasure chest: * 6x Million Infuse Bookmark Spiritual Elemental & others The Dark Realm effect from the Round Demon is apparently a room effect and as such cannot be avoided using Spiritual Elemental's skill. Notes